Gone and Mine
by JadeReneeHarper
Summary: What! The man who attacked Sakura is an ambassador, friends with Tsunade, and has control and respect from all officers of the law. How was she going to take him down? How was she going to make him pay? Mostly...Wait...Who was going to believe her!…
1. Gone

**Gone and Mine**

**Chapter 1: **Gone.

* * *

I Do Not Own Naruto or Panera Bread…But This Story Plot….Yes…

Enjoy…

* * *

Sakura started to shake with anticipation. 'Only 17 more minutes'

"And when attacking…" Yelled Kakashi as the classroom because restless. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Naruto sleeping, but talking in his sleep. He seemed to have been shouting about finding the osteridge… 'Odd…' Sakura thought to herself. As he randomly blurted out questioning things, Kiba and Lee were in a heated competition…Who could throw the most paper balls into the trash can…_Swoosh_… Sakura shook her head. She then looked diagonally to her right. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't let it show. She simply smiled back at the staring Uchiha and turned back to the front where Kakashi was scolding Naruto for sleeping and shouting "provocative remarks"…. 'What's provocative about finding an osteridge?' She thought to herself until she was distracted by the clock… 1:57p.m. 'Hurry up!!!!' Sakura shifted in her seat…Waiting…

_**Beep!**_

Everyone leaped from their seats and stampeded into the lifeless halls all yelling and chatting while shuffling toward the bus loop. Sakura momentarily waited for the door to clear and then proceeded to exit, but _he_ was in the way…

"Excuse me." Sakura said politely with a smug look on her face. He smiled back.

"Oh oops…" He said as he dropped his coat on the floor behind him. He smiled and as he turned around and -_very slowly_- bent over to pick it up. Sakura's eyes locked on his manly curves and didn't blink for anything. He rose back up to face Sakura. She couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, I had to pick up my jacket." He said. He then continued to block the way, acting as if he had to yawn. His arms reached up into the sky and his naval played pick-a-boo with her…Sakura liked it… He sighed, quickly letting his arms fall.

"Can you move now, Sasuke?" She said.

"Hn…" He said.

Small silence…

"Sasuke!" Sakura said impatiently. She could heard the buses starting their engines.

"I'm wondering if I should move…" The Uchiha stood like a beautiful brick wall.

"Kakashi!" Sakura looked over her shoulder for reinforcements.

"It's after 2 o'clock, I don't have to pretend to care anymore." He said flatly from behind his book. Sasuke's infamous smile slid across his face. 'They must be in cahoots…' She thought to herself. She then noticed….The buses were leaving…Sakura sighed dramatically.

"Oh… Hey you missed your bus." Sasuke said, sounding as if he had nothing to do with it. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Looks like you need a ride home." He said with his smile growing wider, reminding her of a happy king cobra. Sakura shuttered with either excitement or fear…Hard to tell…She thought for a minute….

"Well?." He asked.

"Hn…" She replied, mocking the Uchiha. He scoffed dramatically and walked off. "Why I've never!!!" He said in a womanly voice. Sakura busted into laughter and chased after him.

"Ok ok ok, yeah I need a ride. Gowsh" Sakura said as she slightly looked down like a kindergartener. Sasuke was happy, but had too much pride to show it. He slowed into a stride next Sakura and they walked down the hallway together. After turning on to the main corridor of the building, they finally reached the exit doors that led to the student parking lot. Sakura slowed down so she could follow Sasuke to his car, but he slowed down too. She continued to slow down, as did the Uchiha until they both stop in the middle of the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said, eyebrow raised.

"What are _you _doing?" Sasuke said giving her the same expression.

She sighed. "I was trying to let you lead the way to your car." Sasuke stood tall with a small boost of confidence.

"I would have told you." He turned to walk away. "I want to walk next to me no matter what." Sakura's eye got wide. Her heart hiccupped and she continued to walk next to the Uchiha. Smiling.

----

It's been almost 5 years since that day and the couple were celebrating their anniversary that night. The condo was completely silent minus the running water from the bathroom. Sakura's silhouette danced on the walls as she swayed to "Westside Story Symphonic Dances" By The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra…It was her favorite classical tune. She let the music linger throughout the rooms, knowing Sasuke wasn't home. He didn't really like 'That classical crap' He always thought it 'is a depressing waste of instruments'…She laughed to herself. He somewhat right in a way…

"Hmm…Huh hmmm lah nah nuh naaah" She sung along, twirling toward the bathroom in her towel. She stripped and slid into the water while shutting off the water. Peace. Then she heard the door unlock. 'Nevermind.' She though to herself as she reached for the stereo's remote. "I'm in the bathroom, Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out.

Silence.

'Odd.' She said. She continued to sit in the tub, not questioning his strange action. Usually he'd reply. She started to close her eyes as Sasuke opened the door. With her eyes shut she smiled. "Hi Muffin." She said.

"I'm not Muffin." He said. It wasn't Sasuke. Before she could react, she was knocked unconscious.

----

Sasuke exited the elevator to see that the hall floor was wet. 'Stupid kids.' He thought as he strolled down the hall carelessly. Getting close to the door, he could see that the door was cracked open and that the water stains let to it. He quickly rushed in. Panic was starting to take control. He couldn't help but shake with confusion. Where was his Sakura? What happened? He looked around and saw that the house was completely organized, as usual. The only odd thing was the water on the floor, but he _knew _something was wrong. Completely wrong. His Blossom was utterly OCD and would rather suffer through Hannah Montana's singing than have water stains in the carpet. He followed the trail into the bathroom. He froze. Water was scattered everywhere, but what disturbed him the most was the black sheet of paper placed perfectly on the edge of the tub. He picked it up with completely lost. 'Gone and Mine.' Was embedded on the paper as Sasuke stopped thinking momentarily. He didn't know what to do. He placed the paper back in its original place. He slowly walked to his phone. He picked it up, with a light grip, and pressed 3 on speed dial.

"Hello?" Hinata answered. All she heard was mumbling and shallow breathing. She lightly quivered and looked at the CID. 'Uchiha, Sasuke' it read. "Sasuke?" She said, now stunned.

"…Sh…She's gone." Sasuke forced out of himself. It was the hardest thing he could ever possibly say or even think.

"Sasuke? What do mean? What's going on?!" Hinata yelled, completely baffled. The line then went dead. Sasuke had staggered back into the bathroom and knelt down in front of the tub. She looked around. "Hello?" Without hesitating, she hung up, rushed for her coat and bolted out of her house to her car. She dialed 911 and gave them Sasuke's address, directing them to check on the household with caution. She then started to text Naruto and the others and she shoved the key into the ignition…

----

Naruto, Lee, and Tenten were in the gym together. Tenten was attacking a post shaped like a person, Naruto was doing pull-ups, and Lee was doing aerobics to "The Nerve" By Mutemath. They were all zoning out completely wrapped up in what they were doing until all three of theirs phones started to vibrate. They each picked it up with questioning faces.

_**Sumthin is rong w/ Sasuke! EMERGC!! ~H!nata**_

They all looked up and saw the worry on each other's face. "I'll go get the car." Announced Tenten as she ran out of the building.

"What's going on? I don't get." Naruto said as he text Hinata back. Flipping his phone close, he grabbed Tenten's weapons and his own belongings and looked at Lee.

"I am just as lost as you are." Lee said shrugging his shoulders. He too gathered his things and joined Naruto as they exited the gym. Tenten pulled up and rolled down the window, holding the phone to her ear.

"What?!" She randomly shouted. "Are the cops there yet?" She shouted. Naruto and Lee cringed at the word 'cop'…They knew this was serious. They both hopped in as Tenten slammed on the gas, leaving the drive-thru with a loud _screech_…

----

Hinata had reached the enormous building, now surrounded by officers. She exhaled loudly and left the car and proceeded to walk directly into the building as if there were no police. She stepped over the waving yellow tape. Before she could take another step, Kurenai appeared in front of her. Not surprised, Hinata went around her toward the ambulance truck that held a familiar dark haired figure.

"No Hello?" Kurenai said sarcastically as she followed her. Hinata looked inside the truck lightly confused. She could see what looked like Sasuke sitting up with his head down. His hair and shirt was wet.

"Sasuke?" She called. No answer or movement. "Sasuke?" She called again with more bass in her voice. Nothing. She reached and touched his shoulder. Cold. He moved forward then backwards. He was unconscious. Hinata screamed. The man in the truck then turned toward her and started shouting random medical codes.

"He's gone black!!" He yelled as he lightly ushered Hinata out of the way. Two other men, appearing from thin air, hoped inside the van and started doing procedures. Hinata started to push past the men.

"Sasuke?! What happened?!" She asked, shaking him. His eyes barely fluttered open.

"Sakura…" He mumbled. "She's gone." His eyes closed. Hinata froze feeling numb. She didn't bother to answer her phone, which started to vibrate, alerting her that she had a new text message.

"Get her out of here!!" One paramedic yelled. "We need to get to the hospital** NOW**!!" shouted another paramedic as his hand stayed glued to Sasuke's lifeless neck. Hinata was yanked off the bus and sat on the ground. Kurenai walked up to her with a lost face. Hinata stared back at her.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked as she helped her off the floor. "I just got here and they told me to watch the border and to only let friends through." She explained. Hinata stayed silent for the moment.

"I think Sakura's been kidnapped." Hinata didn't believe what she just said. 'No, she can't be.' She thought. Kurenai's eyes widened as she became quiet. After they stood still for the moment, Kurenai walked off to find Tsunade. Hinata quietly followed with teary eyes.

----

Tenten was breaking a world record. Speeding and weaving through VERY congested streets without crashing, talking on the phone, and somehow avoiding every pedestrian?! She could easily shatter such a record. Naruto and Lee were strapped in and praying for their lives. Too scared to break Tenten's apparent concentration, Naruto didn't bother to ask who she was talking to, but Lee did.

"Who's on the phone?" Lee yelled. Tenten turned to face Lee. Stilling dangerously driving at 109 mph. Lee's face turned white.

"I'm talking to Ino. She said the cops are all around Sakura's place! She hasn't been told what exactly is going on and that Someone was rushed to the hospital. She said saw Hinata, but her and Kurenai walked away too quickly, she could barely even reach the barrier because of all the nosey media and people." Tenten said before turning back around. "She also said that she hasn't even seen Sakura." Tenten shouted over her shoulder. Naruto didn't like that. Someone hospitalized, Sakura missing?…'What's going on?' He thought to himself.

"Well, Ino I'll call you when we get there ok? There's a accident involving two 18 wheelers and I'm going to need both hands if I don't want to stop." Tenten said. She shut the phone and tossed it to Naruto whose eye widened as he realized what she had just said.

The car then was filled with screams of terror…

----

Ino's head bobbed up and down from jumping, trying to see over the crowd. Shikamaru stood next to her and saw over the crowd, due to his tallness. Ino sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "Lift me up on your shoulders!" She commanded. He looked at her.

"You're wearing a jean mini skirt." He said nonchalantly. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Up. **NOW**." She shrieked. Shikamaru winced and knelt down.

"So troublesome." He grunted as he lifted her up. Before she could start looking at the main entrance of the condo, her phone started ringing. She wiggled and jerked to get the phone to slide out of her tight pocket.

"Ino!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Sorry. Hello?" She said. Tenten then proceeded to tell her about the odd text message without bothering to say 'Hi' back. Ino then gasped. "Yeah I'm here. There's a barrier up around the place. I'm on Shika's shoulders." Shikamaru grunted at the nickname. "I can see the entrance. I think I see Hinata. She just randomly crossed the barrier. Wait. Someone is trying to stop her, but I think it's Kurenai. Now they're going to a 911 truck. I can't see inside…_Pause_…Oh my gosh! Hinata is being yanked out of there. She's not even fighting." Ino yelled. "Let me down Shika." Shikamaru quickly put her down. When she felt the ground underneath her, she quickly started to jostle through the crowd. Barely anyone budged, but Ino continued to shove through. Shikamaru was right behind her as reinforcement. She came closer to the edge of the barrier, but Kurenai and Hinata started to walk away. "I missed them." She said into the phone. Ino silenced herself and listened to Tenten then hung up. "She's on her way." Ino said as she started to cross the boundary. Kakashi then appeared in front of them with a loud poof. His face, usually carefree, was frozen with seriousness.

"Follow Me." He said and turned around, leading them through the scene.

----

The car finally stopped. Tenten exited with Lee and Naruto staggering out. They were both shaking, thanking God that they were alive.

"Hurry up!" Tenten barked. They quickly pulled themselves together. Naruto looked around at the crowd of people gathered around the building. It was noisy, people chatting and gossiping. He heard sirens randomly go off, causing people to look around in excitement. The trio pushed through the crowd as Tenten called Ino. "We're here." She said. "Where are you two?" Tenten put one finger in the opposite ear to hear her. "Okay. Tell Kakashi to meet us at the border. Where near the corner with Panera Bread. Ok?…Alright, Bye." Tenten slammed the Katana closed and pushed through the crowd. The guys followed her and made it into the restricted area. Kakashi waved them over and they followed him to a large S.W.A.T. bus.

Inside was Tsunade, standing at the front. Along the right side of the seats sat Hinata, Anko, Jiraiya, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru on his head, Kurenai, Ino, even Haku and Zabuza were there sitting in the seat closes to them. The left side seats held electronics, papers, and buzzing walkie talkies.

"What going on?" Naruto boomed. Everyone lightly jumped.

"Naruto, Take a seat." Tsunade command. Lee and Tenten did so, but Naruto continued to stand.

"No. Just spit it out, already!" He yelled back. Tsunade sighed and stared. Arguing with him would be pointless.

"Sakura is missing." She said. Everyone became extremely silent. Minus Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto said as he slowly looked down in disbelieve.

"Sasuke came home and found a note implying that she's been kidnapped." Tsunade pick up a slip of paper wrapped in plastic. "I have it here." Everyone quickly looked at it. "All it says is 'Gone and Mine.' Nothing else." She set the piece of paper back in it's place. "Hinata called the police and told them to check on Sasuke and they said they found him knocked unconscious, and his head was in the water of the tub. He almost drowned." Everyone listened completely shocked. "We're still not sure what exactly is going on, ourselves. That's why everyone is here. I need all of you to search for Sakura Haruno. Most know her personally so you may leave now if you'd like. Grab a WT, get into groups, and stay in contact with me and the others. If there's trouble, simply say 'I'm hungry' and ANBU will located you. Those who need more information, stay seated. Any questions?" She said looking at each of the lost faces.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto boomed. He choked back tears of worry and gave everyone his famous grin. "Let's go find Sakura!" He yelled unnecessarily. Everyone lightly grinned with a shred of hope, knowing that Naruto's smile is contagious. Most rose and followed Naruto out of the bus with WTs in their hands.

"Okay." Tenten yelled for everyone to hear. "I think Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba should stay and protect Sasuke at the hospital." She said while looking at each of them. Gaara nodded and started to walk away, followed by Hinata and Kiba. "And Lee, Ino, Shino, and Shika. Search the upper half of the city. Afterwards, we should all go together to search through the forest."

"Alright." Ino agreed. Her face was dull with sadness. She ran and jumped to the nearest roof with the others behind her.

"That leaves Neji, Kankuro, Naruto, Me and Chouji to check the outskirts of the city while Temari, Haku, and Zabuza check the Downtown Konoha." Tenten instructed.

"We forgot to get WTs." Haku said as he reentered the bus. Zabuza followed him silently.

"Okay." Tenten said. She then turned to Naruto. "Where do we start?"

----

Sasuke's head was pounding. His eyes were burning from whatever bright light was directly in front of his eyes. He knew he was in the hospital. He tried to remember what happened…

After hanging up Sasuke weakly walked back to the bathroom and pick up the card. He stared at it. He couldn't help but cry. His one and only was gone. He started to think back to the first day he actually talked to her. When he gave her a ride home. The first kiss they shared. Sasuke's thoughts was interrupted by a noise. Someone was still there. Before Sasuke could turn around, he was hit in the back of the head.

Sasuke's eye lids were so heavy, but he slid them open. He heard two nurses lightly sigh and he started to look around. His brain was slowly regaining control over his body. He sat up using all his strength and looked out the window. He could see some people jumping across the roofs. He turned away and oddly felt calm. He didn't know why. He quickly looked and saw the door open. Two nurses and a doctor came in.

"Well- Mr. Uchiha?!" The doctor said stunned. "How are you away? The blunt-force trauma should have knocked you out for at least two more hours." He scratched his head and shrugged. "Well, Sasuke, I'm Dr. Scott. This is Nurse Ona and Nurse Ruka." He said pointing to himself, then to a blonde and brunette. The nurses smiled and waved. Sasuke simply stared a them.

"When can I leave?" He said bluntly.

"About that." Dr. Scott started, but was interrupted by Hinata, Gaara, and Kiba entering the room.

"Sasuke!" Hinata said, completely ignoring the others in the room. Gaara dragged a chair to the nearest corner and sat. Facing the wall. Kiba looked at the back of Gaara's head in question. Akamaru whined quietly and he reached up and rubbed his head to coax him.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke said. Hinata broke eye contact.

"We're not exactly sure." She said calmly. "But I'm s-sure she's fine." She quickly added. Sasuke looked at her momentarily. He then looked at Dr. Scott.

"Unhook me Doctor." Sasuke said as he started to slide the needles out his arm. Nurse Ruka rushed over and stopped him. "Move." He said with a scary edge.

"Sasuke, you can't leave just yet." Dr. Scott said as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get checked out before you leave."

"How long?" Sasuke lightly relaxed.

"Until tomorrow at least." Dr. Scott replied.

"Too long." Sasuke slid the nurses hands out off the way and started to unhook himself from the machines. Nurse Ruka continued to true and stop him, but he kept slapping her hands away. Nurse Ona quickly walked over to help. She failed, Sasuke was quick enough to swat both of their hands away.

"Mr. Uchiha." Dr. Scott said firmly. Sasuke rose from the bed, looking like a beautiful greek god. Sasuke then headed for the door. Dr. Scoot blocked the exit. Seeing him there made Sasuke think of that day with Sakura.

"Sasuke. Please, got back to the rest bed." He said. Sasuke shook his head and tried to brush past the doctor, but was pushed back. Sasuke lightly staggered back. He then looked at the doctors physical features. He was just as built as he was. Dr. Scott was slightly taller than Sasuke with blackish brown hair and blue eyes. Sasuke ignored it and tried to go through the door again, this time with more force. Dr. Scott held his ground and roughly pushed Sasuke back hard enough to make him fall against the bed. Now Sasuke was angry.

"Move it, Doc!" Sasuke roared. He ran toward Dr. Scott and they clashed, causing the doctor to fall back on the ground. He didn't expect Sasuke to possess so much strength.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted as she gripped his arm. Sasuke turned and faced her with fury in his eyes. "What would Sakura want?" She asked.

Silence…


	2. Would I joke about this?

**Gone and Mine**

**Chapter 2:** Would I joke about this?

* * *

Hope you like it. Spending a lot of time on this. Trying to update weekly.

Enjoy…

* * *

Naruto lead his group through the buildings. They looked in every ally, abandoned building, and every desolate spot they could think of. The only took one break of the 5 hours of searching. The sun was replaced by the moon and it was beginning to get hard to see outside. Naruto stop on a roof top and waited for everyone else to land. Tenten had tears in her eye and she collapsed from sorrow.

"We should go home." Kankuro said with a frown. "We can restart fresh in the morning." He said as he walked over to Tenten and compassionately touched her shoulder.

"NO! We have to keep looking!!" Argued Naruto. He started to tear up again, but didn't have the strength to hold them back. "We can't stop." He said holding his head down." Tears hit his feet silently.

"We're not stopping. Merely pausing." Kankuro said as he helped Tenten off the ground. "Call in and tell Tsunade were going to see Sasuke." Naruto wiped his tears and nodded.

----

"Alright." Tsunade's voice boomed as the teens left the bus. "Anko and Iruka, pull together a PSA to warn Konoha of a possible kidnapper on the loose. Tell people to stay with someone at all times, even in daylight. I want Jiraiya and Kurenai to go and handle any foreign complications. The people of Konoha would probably suspect foreigners before their own." Tsunade said. All four stood and marched off to do their assignment. Haku and Zabuza reentered the bus and started to grab WTs. "Also, Haku and Zabuza, I appreciate your help. If you could search the shores with Kakashi at sunrise?" Haku and Zabuza nodded silently in agreement and exited the bus. Tsunade was about to let out a sigh of relief, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the ANBU Squad.

"Ma'am?" One politely said. Tsunade sighed anyway.

"I have a very special job for you boys."

----

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and stared angrily out the window. It was 11:57p.m. "You got three minutes Doc." He said coldly.

"No, I have until 9:16p.m. tomorrow. That's when you got here." Dr. Scott shot back, just as cold. Hinata look at both of them as if they were children. Fighting to get the best swing, when there are three others. She shook her head and frowned deeper when her thoughts wrapped back to Sakura. She quickly stood up and walked into the hallway. Dr. Scott saw her fatigue and followed her out. He didn't want to be left in a room with _him_.

"Doctor, seriously, when can we leave?" She said, tears slowly but surely started forming.

"Probably by 5a.m. if we have an officer come in and demand an all-nighter." He said looking at his wrist watch. Hinata nodded with little satisfaction. She started to shake lightly. She couldn't stop thinking about her. 'What was happening to her as we speak?' She thought to herself. The thoughts took it's tole as Hinata shook harder, now backing into a wall for support.

"Hinata?" Dr. Scott said sharply as he held her gently, letting her slowly slide to the floor. Her face was completely red, covered with tears. "Get me two nurses!! NOW!!" He shouted. Two women in uniform came scurrying over to help. Hinata started to hyper-ventilate.

"Doctor, what happened?!" One nurse asked.

"I think she's having a panic attack." He said randomly throwing Hinata over his shoulder and carrying her to the nearest clean stretcher. "Don't move her, just give her a minute to calm down." He said as he stroked her hair. "Hinata, just calm down." He cooed into her head. "Just relax and breathe." His lips were close to her ear. Hinata found it soothing and slowly relaxed. Her heart slowed. She ignored the low chatter, the rhythmic beeping, the squeaks of shoes and slowly drifted to sleep…

The last thing she saw and heard was the side of Dr. Scotts face and Naruto's voice yelling her name…

----

Naruto and the others arrived at the hospital with Tenten power walking ahead of them. She bustled past the security knowing she wouldn't be questioned. The others rushed to keep up and jumped into the elevator with Tenten, who didn't bother holding it for them. The door closed, sealing the group together. Stereotypical music hummed out of the speakers. The tension emitted from Tenten's hostile attitude and Kankuro irritation started to mix.

"Thanks for holding the door." Kankuro said sarcastically, with a casual twist. Tenten's eyes rolled toward him with irritation and rolled back to the screen which read 5. The doors slowly opened and Tenten rushed out and head straight for the information desk, not bothering to look around. The other stepped out, worried that Tenten would snap on the receptionist. Naruto also walked after her until he looked to his left.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto broke into a sprint toward her. He saw the doctor leaning close to Hinata, probably flirting with her while she was unconscious. "Get away from her!" He yelled. The doctor flinched as two male nurses intercepted the impact, shouting 'Sir, calm down please.' and 'Sir!'. Kankuro sighed as he walked over and grabbed Naruto by the collar and yanked him back.

"Calm Down." Kankuro look directly into Naruto's eyes, sending chills down his back. Naruto silenced himself and Kankuro loosened his grip. Tenten calmly walked over to look at Hinata but was also stopped by the nurses.

"Move." She said while cracking her knuckles. She gave them a Either -you-move-or-die look and tried to push through.

"Ma'am-" Tenten threw a right hook to the man's ribs. Chaos broke loose. Sasuke and Gaara both stood at the commotion and exited the room. Gaara and Sasuke both ducked as someone's shoe flew over their head. The shoe slapped the wall causing Kiba to jump awake from his 'eye-resting'

"What's going on?" Gaara hissed and he watched the nurses wrestle Tenten and Naruto to the ground. Sasuke shook his head and walked back to his bed.

"Nevermind." Said Kiba as he also re-entered Sasuke's room to see him frozen.

"Sasuke?" He said as he quickly walked over to see what was wrong.

"Look." Sasuke said grimly as he hand him a black piece of paper with pink strands taped to the back. It simply said 'Mine.'

"YOU GUYS!" Kiba shouted. Everyone froze and gave him attention. He held up the black square. Tenten looked at it and instantly recognized it. Her body relaxed, letting the red headed nurse out of a head-lock. She sat down on the ground and silently sobbed to herself. Naruto held his head down. Kankuro, then walked into the room…Sasuke was gone. He looked at Gaara.

"I put sand in his pocket." Gaara said numbly. "We can track him." Kankuro nodded as Naruto quickly looked up and followed Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro out of the building. Nurse Ona walked over to help comfort Tenten. They were soon joined by Neji and Chouji. They arrived with food from the vending machines. Neji looked and saw a man in uniform on his knees rubbing his neck, while another held his rib cage.

"What happened?" Question Chouji as Neji went to sit with Tenten.

----

Sakura's head was pounding. Her neck was sore. Her eyes burned. She tried to move, but only let out a small grunt. She slowly gathered her thoughts and energy and opened her eyes. Everything was white. Her eyes looked around as far as possible. The ceiling was white, the walls, the table to her left, the door to her right. She looked downward to see that the bed she was in was purely white. Sakura finally found the strength to sit up and move hers arms. She saw the room was beautiful. Elegant imprints covered the comforter. The walls had light stencils airbrush around the edges and the furniture had a Queen Elizabeth style to them. Just white. Sakura took in the beauty if the room silently, forgetting about what exactly was going on.

"Good Morning Sakura." A smooth, calm voice said. Sakura froze.

"Who's there?" Sakura said. She saw no one. "Where are you." She said as she slid out of the bed. She stood and looked down to see that she was dressed in a decorated strapless gown. It stopped at her upper thigh and flowed with her every movement. She touched the silky dress with care.

"Like it?" Sakura looked up to see him standing directly in front of her. She hiccupped before he started to walk closer to her. Stilling standing in front of the bed, she stumbled backwards. He kept coming, smiling. Sakura was too…Scared…Her body wouldn't stop quaking. Her mind quickly collapsed at what was going on. All she could do was cry.

"I'll be gentle."

----

"Gaara, where's Sasuke?" Naruto repeated impatiently. "Where-" Gaara flung sand across his mouth. He looked at Kankuro and silently pointed north. They stopped, landing on a roof. Kankuro looked around and saw dark trees. Nothing more. The were at the edge of the forest. They could hear the river in the distance.

"There." Gaara pointed and flew off toward a tree. Kankuro simply stood and watched, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't see anything!" Naruto said loudly. Just as Naruto finished his sentence, Gaara's sand shot into a branch at random. _Floosh_. Suddenly the Uchiha appeared, his eyes were glowing ruby and his hands were moving swiftly. Gaara chased after him. Sasuke then used his fire jutsu, which turned his sand into glass. Shards twinkled to the ground and ended with a loud crash.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled. "Come back to the hospital!" Naruto jumped toward him, ready to fight.

"Leave me alone." He shouted back while dodging Kankuro's puppets and Naruto's fist. He spun in a circle, lighting everything on fire, including Naruto's fist. "I have to find her." He said before disappearing.

"Crap." Kankuro said and he doused his puppet with a blanket. Gaara stared around, with a lost look on his face.

"He took the sand out of his pocket." Gaara said. Naruto and Kankuro both sighed in unison.

----

Fight.

Sakura blinked as the word kept going through her head. He was on top of her. The dress was sliding up. Time was running out. Her breathing stopped. 'Why won't I move?'

Fight.

His lips moved slowly across her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Fight.

She felt his hands slide up her legs. She trembled as he got closer.

**FIGHT.**

Sakura's knee rammed him in the stomach. She didn't stop kicking. He let out a grunt of pain and rolled to his side. **MOVE. **She jumped up off the bed not knowing where to go. She headed for the door but he grabbed her ankle. **FIGHT. **She wildly kicked without looking. She wasn't hitting anything or her foot went numb with pain. She saw him stand up. She tried to do the same, but he slammed her into the wall. **FIGHT. **Sakura hiccupped and screamed. She scratched his face and started throwing punches. He winced back and grabbed her wrist. Sakura then saw an opening and thrusted her feet into his rib cage and crotch. He staggered back. Sakura slid down the wall. She was tired. She was weak. He came for her and grabbed her hair.

"You are one strong lady." He said with a smile. He threw her against the wall like a rag doll and held her against it. "About me being gentle…I take it back." His smile slow faded into a frown. Her eye's watered as she held her head down. Suddenly, she felt a draft from her left. The door was next to her. It was right there. She was so close. **FIGHT. **She couldn't. **FIGHT. **She was too tired. **FIGHT. **She was pinned to the wall. **FIGHT…** Sakura held her head up and made eye contact.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated?" He said as his pants dropped.

"Move." She hissed. He blinked.

"Sure." He said sarcastically, driving his pelvis into her. "That better?" He question as Sakura moaned in pain. She cried and head butted him as hard she could. They both fell to the ground. Sakura's vision blurred as she reached around for the wall. She could hear him sitting up, grunting. He was slowly leaning trying to grab her. She finally found the wall and leaned on it. She saw the doorknob. She grabbed it and swung it open and ran as fast as she could. She kept running without looking back. There was a door at the other end. She could see light peeping through the cracks. She busted through and didn't stop. All she saw were trees. She kept running. She could hear animals. She kept running. She heard him.

"**SAKURA!!!**" He shouted. She kept running until she tumbled down a steep hill and feel head first into the river. She screamed her way down as she slowly sunk…

'Sasuke?'…She could see him reaching for her. She was running out of breathe but she reached back. Her back hit the bottom of the river. Her eyes closed.

'Sasuke?'

----

Sasuke watched as Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto all turned to leave. He quickly turned around and rushed off into the forest. He jumped through trees and stayed silent. He was listening. For her. He stopped and closed his eyes. He heard the wind blow smoothly. He could hear a deer running toward the river. He could hear the wolf chasing the deer. He heard the sounds of nature and continued to listen. His attention was caught by the sound of a door being slammed open.

"Sakura?" He said to himself as he stood to look around. He couldn't see anything. He crouched down and closed his eyes again to listen.

"**SAKURA!!!**" A man yelled. Sasuke started moving in the direction quickly and swiftly until he heard someone fall into the river. He heard a scream. He knew that voice and started sprinting toward it. He dove off the cliff into the water and searched like a madman. He saw pink. His eyes watered from tears, but the river hid them. He reached for her and he saw her reach back, but her eyes were closing. He touched her hand and pulled her toward him. He embraced her gently and swam upward toward the surface.

"Sakura?" He said after reaching the shore. He crawled farther from the river and started to do CPR. Sakura laid there. She didn't move. Sasuke's eyes teared up. "Sakura, wake up!" He shouted as he laid his head on her stomach. He heard a faint heartbeat. He quickly picked her up and started to rush off toward the hospital. 'Don't give up. Please fight Sakura. Please.'

----

Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro entered the building with frowns…Well…Naruto did. They stepped in the elevator and exited on Hinata's floor and walked around until they found Tenten.

"Any luck?" She question. Tenten's hair was completely down. Naruto blinked twice.

"Who are you?" Naruto said scratching his head. Tenten rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Kankuro.

"He set us on fire and disappeared." Kankuro said, holing up his torched blanket. Tenten looked at Naruto's hands. She quickly grabbed him and led him to the ice machine.

"Here, this'll help." Tenten said as she brushed strands out of her face.

"Let go of me! STRANGER DANGER!" Naruto shouted.

"It's Tenten, idiot." Gaara hissed. Surprised that he spoke, Naruto looked at her closely.

"OH wow, you look really different with your hair down." Naruto said. Tenten frowned and harshly dropped ice on his hands. "Ouch." He growled.

"Come on, I'll take you to Hinata's room." Tenten led the way down a corridor and entered the last room on the left. They entered to find Hinata sitting up, looking lost.

"Hinata!!" Naruto shouted as he pushed past everyone else and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." He sighed. Hinata blushed and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay." She said sweetly. Tenten then grabbed Kankuro and Gaara and shooed them out of the room. Naruto looked at Hinata with concerned eyes.

"What was that doctor doing?!" He asked. Hinata quickly looked down.

"He was helping me calm down, but I'm fine now." She said. She lightly blushed at Naruto's concern.

"No, why did you faint in the first place." Naruto question. He lifted her chin gently. _(Who knew he could be so smooth?) _She looked into his eyes. She fought back tears and looked down again.

"I just randomly got worried about Sakura, but I'm fine now. I think we should start searching for her-" Naruto hugged her again. Hinata tried to break the hug so she wouldn't cry, but his grip was too strong. She stopped fighting and leaned against him and started crying. Naruto silently let tears fall as he held her.

"You're not okay, but I'm here if you need me." He said to her with a sigh. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. Suddenly, Tenten swung the door open.

"Sasuke found Sakura. She's here. He found her." Tenten uttered. She barely believed what she was saying. Tears fell down her face as Hinata and Naruto released eat other and quickly walked out the room.

----

"I need you guys to go check through the forest near the river." Tsunade instructed. "I knew that the others would be too hostile and would ruin our chances at catching the culprit. I want you to scan the area for anyone or anything that looks like an old underground safe house." Each ANBU member nodded and disappeared into then air. Tsunade then picked a walkie talkie and walked out of the bus. 'God help me.' She thought to herself.

----

Sasuke busted through the hospital doors with his Sakura in his arms. Her breathing continued to slowed. "**HELP!!!" **He screamed. Nurses rushed up to him with a stretcher. They each ripped the girl from his grip and laid her down. He chased after them as they rushed down the hall shouting directions at each other. They came to double doors, but Sasuke was stopped.

"Sir, you can't come back here!" Another nurse instructed him.

"No. No, I'm with her! Just let me through, I have to watch her! JUST MOVE!!" Sasuke lightly shoved the nurse out of the way. He tried to get through the doors but was blocked by doctors and nurses all shooing him away. He finally gave up and turned around to beat up the nearest wall. He leaned against it for support and slowly let out tears of relief and pain. Another nurse approached him cautiously and asked him for his information and hers. He followed her to the nurses station and received papers and began to fill out each blank for Sakura's paper. He knew everything about her. Her allergies, her birthday, her parent's name, where she lived before, her favorite food, her favorite color, favorite song to sing, he knew that if she was humming 'Be Still and Breathe' by Ivoryline she was completely angry about something, he knew she was OCD, he knew she loves cats, but only liked puppies…He knew…

"Here." Sasuke said when he reach the desk. The nurse quickly took it and started to walk of through the double doors. "Wait!" He called after her. The nurse turned around.

"Yes, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Nah- I just need you to see if she's okay. Come back and let me know." Sasuke started into her eyes. The nurse felt sympathy and walked away. Sasuke watched her in a daze. He felt better and worse at the same time. His body felt numb and loose. He shook of his feelings and walked into an elevator and went to the 5th floor where his room was.

----

Tenten and the other exited the room to leave Naruto and Hinata alone. They all looked at each other with blank faces. Gaara proceeded to place himself in the nearest chair as Tenten sighed and looked at the ceiling. Kankuro also sighed and headed for a seat. They were the only ones in the waiting room. It was eerily silent. The elevator killed the silence with it's high pitch '_ding _' and the doors slid open. Out came Sasuke. His face was a light shade of pink, his clothes wear dirty, and his expression was stoic. Tenten quickly walked up to him.

"You cam back?" She said.

"I found Sak-" The Uchiha choked on his words. "I found Sakura. She's down on the third floor, in surgery I think." He said dully, non-emotional. Tenten's hands covered her mouth in disbelief. She turned and entered Hinata's room.

"Are you serious?" Kankuro said. Sasuke gave him a straight look and stood silent.

"Would I joke about this?" Sasuke asked and turned toward the elevator. Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten each came out and followed Sasuke to the elevator. Kankuro and Gaara did the same silently. The doors slid closed and the only noise came from the speakers of the elevator.

~_La na naaah La di da da daahh_~

* * *

Okay...10 Reveiws and Chapter 3 shall be awesome ;)...


	3. Who!

Gone and Mine

Chapter 3: Who?!

Okay, Chapter 3 Ladies and gentlemen…

Enjoy…

* * *

The ANBU Squad reached the forest. One reached for their WT. "Lady Tsunade, we've arrived in the forest. Sasuke just pulled Sakura out of the river and is heading for the hospital." He said as he released the button, waiting for a response.

"Okay. Let them go. Search the area for that abandoned safe house. If you find anything let me know." Tsunade said into the WT. She watched as the squad cars started to leave Sakura's resident. She stood still and looked around. The crowds of people were gone. The media were still lingering around, harassing any officer that walked by. There were papers blowing around on the ground. She looked up at the moon and sighed inwardly. She brushed back strands of loose hair and entered her car. "Let's go home, Henry." Tsunade instructed.

"Yes ma'am." The chauffer replied.

----

Sakura's eye felt light. They fluttered open quickly and wildly. She looked around, but her vision was so blurred. She couldn't speak or really move, but she felt safe. The walls were off white, which made her feel better. She looked down to see thin cheap white cotton covers. She lightly turned her head and felt a cap of some sort on her head. Her right arm had something clamped on her index finger and there was a white patch covering the needles inserted into her. Sakura shook lightly. There was a cool draft that came from the door opening. A nurse entered and smiled at her. Sakura didn't like that.

"Sakura? I'm nurse Ona. Okay?" She said to her. Sakura blinked dully in response. "Okay, I'm going to be checking on you until your visitors get here. That'll be at 4 o'clock, Okay?" Nurse Ona smiled again. Sakura blinked again. It's not like should really argue or ask questions…

----

Sasuke and the other were riding up the elevator in total silence. Well, not completely. The speakers whispered out annoying yet soothing music. The group would have reached the floor by now, but it seemed like everyone had to use the elevator. At the same exact time. They were on the fifth floor for about 10 minutes. At first they got in, doors closed, then reopened before the elevator could move so a guy pushing a stretcher, holding a woman going into labor could jump in. The group had to exit so they could fit. Unfortunately they had went to the top floor…35th… They all then watched the screen that displayed the floor the elevator was on and saw that it stopped at every floor….34th…33rd…32nd…31st…

"This is taking forever." Gaara said as he walked to the steps. The others felt idiotic for not thinking of that earlier. They all proceeded down the stairs swiftly and entered the door with a giant 2 painted on it. Sasuke led the way to the nurses station and spoke to the nurse he saw earlier.

"Uhm, Haruno, correct?" She asked while looking down at a stack of papers.

"Yes, Sakura Haruno. The only natural rose here." Sasuke said. He stayed calm, but his irritation come through his words. She nodded also annoyed and pointed to the paper.

"She's been moved." She said dully.

"**WHERE!!!**" Everyone screamed in unison, Sasuke being the loudest. The nurse flinched and pointed up the corridor.

"Room 210. It's at the end of the hall." She said lightly fidgeting. Sasuke was already halfway up the hall, with the others right behind him. They finally reach the room and entered.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto shouted with is eyes closed. There was no answer. They all looked around. They heard the expected beeping, the hospital smell, the static of the TV…But no Sakura. There was an old lady laying in bed, and judging by her heart monitor….Naruto scared her…To death… **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~p**…

"Uh…**NURSE!!!**" Shouted Chouji as he backed out of the room.

"Let's get out of the way!" Tenten said as she shoved Kiba and Gaara out the room.

"Oh Naruto, you killed her!" Hinata said shocked. She shook her head and walked past him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry…Heh heh…She'll be fine!" As if on que, nurses rushed in, bulldozing past the blonde and attempted to help the poor old woman. Naruto quickly exited as did the others and scratched his head. "Ha, see she's fine!" Naruto said with his ambitious grin.

"Call it in. Well, Mrs. Janho passed away today at 3:04a.m…"

Everyone overheard the nurse announce Mrs. Janho's death date. "Cause of death…" The nurse poked her head into the hallway and glared at Naruto. "Sudden excitement, Sharp stress to the heart causing heart failure." Naruto held his head down as Hinata rubbed his back. The others shook their head silently.

"Excuse me, sir?" A nurse called, talking to Naruto. "Do you know what you just did?!" She said angrily. Naruto choked on whatever words he tried saying.

"**Look**, if you all were more organized, then that would have never happened! She was bound to die soon anyway, but right now, that isn't our problem. Now tell me where Sakura Haruno is!" Sasuke interrupted. His eyes were red with controlled rage. The nurse simply nodded and scurried away. Sasuke sighed and marched to a seat and sat with a loud _thud_…

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn."

----

Each ANBU member spread out through the forest and looked around with night vision goggles. They silently crept through and froze at who they saw.

"The ANBU Squad correct?" A man said as he exited a door with steps that led downward to an underground safe house. The ANBU all stood silent and bowed in respect and approach him.

"Sir, Why are you out here?" One said. The man smiled.

"That's not important. Did Sasuke find Sakura?" The man made a worried face. The ANBU didn't question him and all nodded at the same time. "Good, I'm glad she's ok." The man walked past the line of elite ninjas and continued toward the city. "Inform no one of your findings." He said over his shoulder. Each ANBU member inwardly shuddered, they could hear the faint death in his voice.

"Yes sir." The unit said in unison and started to follow him.

"Oh no. I need you all to stay and clean my safe house." The man said over his shoulder.

"Sir?" An ANBU questioned. The man stopped and turned on his heel. The questioning member blinked and then saw nothing but forest. The man had disappeared.

"Do not question me." The man reappeared behind the ANBU's back.

"Yes sir." The ANBU said, hiding his startledness.

"Ok then." The man moved past the ANBU and started to head for the city again. "It better be squeaky clean." He said with a light laugh.

----

The group of ninjas sat in the waiting room, silent with eagerness.

"Okay, Sakura's stable. She's somewhat awake, but she'll probably doze off in mid-sentence." Dr. Scott announced after walking in. "I'll take you all to her."

Sasuke entered first. His eyes were glued on her. He could see her chest moving. Her breathing. Living. He silently dragged a chair next to her and gripped her hand. He felt her lightly squeeze back in response. It scared him, in a good way.

"Sakura?" He whispered. He could see her eyeballs moving under their beautiful lids. He became silent with anticipation.

"Sasuke?" She murmured. "Are we still in the water?" She said with a small weak smile. Sasuke rested his head on the edge of the bed, face down, tears following out.

"No. We're at the hospital." He lightly laughed between sobs. The others stood around and smiled.

"We should give them a minute." Naruto said as he imply everyone to leave. Tenten nodded and exited first with Gaara right behind her. Everyone else followed and laughed and cried in happiness. Kankuro, exiting last, closed the door behind him and sighed hard.

"Thank God." Kankuro shook his head.

----

**Three Weeks Later…**

----

It was dark, though it was 5 in the afternoon. Storm clouds gathered. A squad of Ninjas were assembled and followed Sasuke and Sakura through the forest. Sasuke walked next to Sakura with a protective arm around her waist. She leaned on his for support, both physical and emotional. They walked past trees that seemed to glare at them as they shuffled through the nature. There was a eerie but calm silence that would occasionally be broken by Woodpeckers and Canaries. Sakura jumped each time she heard a sudden loud noise. Sasuke respond with a tighter grip around her.

"It was around this area." Sasuke spoke with Sakura nodding in agreement. They had came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Sekoittaa River. Sakura froze in her footsteps and looked in the opposite direction of the river. Her and Sasuke walked away from the edge.

"Ms. Haruno? Do you remember coming from the direction your heading right now?" Question a thick-necked officer. His shirt held together over his muscles that flexed as he lifted his arm to write down important tips in a mini notepad.

"Nah, we just want to take a hike through the forest for no apparent reason." Sasuke sarcastically answered after Sakura nodded her head silently.

"I wasn't asking you sir." The officer cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke started to turn around, ready to fight. He was instantly stopped by Sakura's grip on his shirt. He suppressed his anger quickly and turned back around and held on to Sakura.

"There was a door. There were steps leading to a door. It was like an entrance to an underground house of some sort." Sakura's voice whispered only loud enough for the officer to hear. Other cops walked past the couple with quiet dogs, whose noses never left the ground. Everyone could hear the dogs inhale from their noses and followed them and evenly spread out to cover more ground. There was a rush of wind as each dog began to bark frantically. Sasuke looked up then back at Sakura. She stood and stared at a specific spot, knowing they had found it. Each dog lined themselves and started to dig excitedly with officers watching over their shoulder, holding large flash lights and guns. A flat shaven piece of wood started to show through the dirt. Officers grabbed their dogs and yanked them away as they barked wilding, letting the officers know that there was someone in there.

"**SWAT TEAM!!! ENGAGE FORMATION DEEP SEA DIVE!!!**" Shouted the SWAT Commander. Two parallel lines of men in black padded uniform… _honestly_ …appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke looked at the miniature army, completely lost at their arrival. Sakura looked up at him with a lost face and Sasuke responded with a nonchalant shrug. The same muscular officer made his way toward them and started to usher them toward the squad cars that were parked outside the thick forest.

"No, we want to stay. Right Sasuke?!" Sakura looked at Sasuke for reinforcement. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. The dogs are going off, signaling life behind the doors. It's standard procedure that we remove all bystanders-"

"We're not bystanders! _WE LED YOU HERE!!"_ Sakura interrupted. She stood on her own two feet, not leaning on Sasuke, who lightly let go of her waist…Barely.

"Ma'am. Look I'm sorry-"

"Don't call me ma'am, like I'm some kind of old lady! I want to see-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she looked past the officer. Sasuke also did the same as his eyes widen.

"Calm down boys. It's just me and Yasuo Kiyoshi." Tsunade emerged from the ground, pushing the SWAT team's guns out of her face.

"Lady Tsunade?!" A SWAT officer said, puzzled. Everyone stared in disbelief. Sasuke and Sakura continued to look at her with pure…Well…. They didn't know what exactly to think.

"I was just showing Mr. Kiyoshi the famous Konoha bunker that protected our fleet of ninja's in our last war with the adjacent village." Tsunade gestured to the figure appearing behind her. Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura's veiw was blocked by the officer as he shoved Sasuke in the opposite direction.

"It's only Lady Tsunade. Go back to the squad car." He said flatly. Sasuke held his self control and turned around with Sakura. He felt like punching that irritating cop, but upsetting Sakura would be worst. Sakura turned around as Sasuke did and continued to look over her shoulder. The officer's shoulder perfectly blocked the head and torso of the 'Mr. Kiyoshi' as he walked right behind him. Sakura continued to look. She didn't care about Tsunade and her ambassador. But she kept looking. The officer behind them finally moved and she could see past him. Her eye widen as she stopped dead in her tracks.

It.

Was.

**HIM**.

Sakura tried to speak, but her voice didn't work. She was still staring at him. He was looking right back, into the very pupils of her eyes. It was as if her was controlling her movement. Even though she wanted to go and scream and yell and point, she couldn't. She wanted to run toward him and stab the bastard, but she couldn't. Her legs started to walk forward as they had before, receiving different directions from _him_. Sasuke glanced at Sakura when she stopped. He was about to ask her what was wrong until she started walking again. Sakura's head slowly turned around. She didn't want to look away, but her head proceeded to turn forward. As though in a trace, she silently walk and reached the car first and climb in and closed the door behind her while grabbing for her seatbelt.

"Let's hurry and go. She's ready to leave." Sasuke said to the officer as the jogged-walked to the car to catch up with her. Sakura still couldn't move or speak. She start to spaz out in her mind. The man who attacked was an ambassador, friends with Tsunade, and had control and respect from all officers of the law. How was she going to take him down? How was she going to make him pay? _Who was going to believe her?_… Sakura's head didn't move downward as tears started to slide past her eyeball and out to her cheeks. Sasuke climbed in next to her and saw the tears sprinting down her face. He frowned deeply.

"We'll find the man who did this. Okay? We'll find him." Sasuke cooed, pulling her into his arms. Sakura toppled over lifelessly into his torso. The officer stayed silent and started the car. Sakura couldn't do anything, but cried harder into his arms. Sasuke stroked her hair and he glared at the officer. The officer caught his stare in the rear veiw mirror and took it as a signal to drive immediately. The car started to move. Sakura turned her head slowly toward the window and saw Tsunade and _him _being escorted to a SUV behind them. _He _was looking directly at her with a smile. Sakura's heart stopped as she started to randomly feel extremely sleepy. She started to lay her head in Sasuke's lap.

"Sakura?" He questioned. Being paranoid of what Dr. Scott told him _'Watch for any signs of fatigue that might indicate stress on her heart and brain.' _He leaned forward to look at her face. Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep."

----

The car slowed to the outside of Hinata's house. Sasuke and Sakura agreed on moving out immediately, plus the police wanted to make sure they examined the crime scene thoroughly. Hinata opened the door and slid out the way so Sasuke could carry the sleeping Sakura to the guest bedroom. He went up the stairs and laid her down, slid off her shoes, and placed a lavender blanket over her, and exited the room leaving the door wide open.

"What happened?" Hinata questioned at first asking the officer, but turned to Sasuke, who had just reached the bottom step next to them.

"Well-" Sasuke started.

"You're not allowed to discuss it." The officer interrupted. Sasuke gave him a death glare and walked away to keep from hitting him. "The investigation has shown some progress. Thanks all I can say." The officer said.

"Can we at least tell her we found the-"

"No." The officer interrupted Sasuke again.

"It's okay. It's better if I don't know." Hinata waved Sasuke off to the kitchen. "Naruto's in there." She said. Sasuke understood that Hinata was kicking him out of the room for the _officer's_ safety and left. "Well, You should be going now." Hinata said as she shooed the cop toward the door.

"I have to stay for protection of Ms. Haruno." He stated, as if he'd rehearsed it in the mirror.

"This house will be full of ninjas and kunoichis in about and hour. I think we'll be okay." Hinata said politely, with a fake smile. 'Get out my house.' she though as she continued to direct him to the door.

"But Ms.-"

"Hyugen. And what's your name again?" Hinata interrupted.

"Officer Obvi-"

"Well, Officer Obvi, I'm sure we'll be completely fine." Hinata said quickly.

"But-"

"She was kidnapped when she was alone, at home, in a bathtub. I doubt that the center off attention could be attacked with a group of ninjas all watching her." Hinata's face had a hard 'Get-out-or-be-thrown-out' stare, that pushed Officer Obvi the rest off the way out. He quickly went down the steps and looked over his shoulder.

"But-"

"Bye." Hinata said with a bright smile and slammed the door closed. "Okay." She sighed to herself as she walked to join the boys in the kitchen. "Okay he's gone." Hinata said as she picked up a package of streamers. "Time to start decorating." She said as she ripped the streamers from their container with a smile. She felt the tension that filled the room and decided to break it with smiles. She saw that Naruto and Sasuke had a talk. A very manly talk. A very intense manly talk that she didn't want to accidentally instigate. Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke and grabbed a confetti box.

"Yeah sure." Naruto smiled at her. Hinata's smile and bubblely attitude was quite contagious. "Want to help?" Naruto said glancing at Sasuke with his well known grin.

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head as he picked up a bag of chip and grabbed a party bowl.

----

"Ehy, Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke bustled into the kitchen.

"Hn." He responded while waving his hand slightly. He sat in the chrome stool that was place in front of the breakfast bar. Naruto tilted his head.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's here." Sasuke said, as if it were obvious. "Upstairs sleeping. I'd never let her stay at that ridiculous police station." He snapped without meaning to.

"Whoa, down boy." Naruto scratched his head with a slight frown that'd match the emoticon à :/

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. "Sakura led us to some underground thing. There was some kind of door in the ground. Like…A hiding shelter sort of thing. A bunker." Sasuke said as he flashed back to Sakura's upset face in the car.

"Did they find anything?" Naruto tilted his head again.

"They found some_one_." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Who?!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Tsunade and some ambassador guy." Sasuke said as he started to straighten up in his chair.

"Yasuo Kiyoshi?!" Naruto said before his mouth dropped.

"Yes, that guy." Sasuke nodded.

"What were they doing down there?!" Naruto shuttered as his provocative thoughts.

"She said she was showing him the famous bunker that help our fleet of ninja's hide through the winter battle between the adjacent village." Sasuke made a sarcastic face that matched his tone.

"I'm guessing you don't believe that." Laughed Naruto.

"That Yaso dude gives me the creeps." Sasuke's eyes fixated on a coffee stain on the counter. Sakura's OCDness really did rub off on him. "Seriously. Sakura kept staring at him and it felt like he was watching us the entire time."

"What did Sakura say about him?" Naruto rubbed his eye and blinked repeatedly.

"Nothing. She was too busy trying to leave. I think she was starting to remember everything and probably started to panic." Sasuke looked away from the stain then looked back at it.

"Hm. Well, I guess you'll just have to give her time and be there for her." Naruto said while nodding his head.

"I will **always** be there for her." Sasuke shot back. Naruto leaned back slightly at the sudden sting.

"I'm not saying you're not-" Naruto started.

"You didn't have to." Sasuke's eyes moved from the stain ring to Naruto's blue eyes.

"Look. Don't blame yourself. I know it wasn't your fault, along with everyone else." Naruto stared back with the same intensity. "I know she's special to you in a way no one else can understand, but getting angry and over protective will make the situation worse."

"..." Sasuke couldn't respond and stayed silent. He blinked away the erge to cry and kept a straight face as Naruto did the same.

Suddenly Hinata came in. "Okay he's gone." Hinata said as she picked up a package of streamers. They continued to stare at each other.

"Time to start decorating."

----

"Calm down." Tsunade said looking at the SWAT Commander to reinforce her order.

"**STAND DOWN!!!**" SWAT Commander Janho boomed while saluting Tsunade, then bowing.

"At ease." She nonchalantly said as she looked at Officer Obvi saw him escort Sasuke and Sakura off the premises. He did so as other leading officers approached her with questions.

"Lady Tsunade." Bowed chief officer of the local county police. "May I question your actions?" He said with respect in his voice. Tsunade looked at him.

"I said I was showing him around." She said without harshness. Tsunade was inwardly irritated, but didn't let it show.

"Well, Ma'am…The abducted victim, Sakura Haruno, led us to this place and said she escaped from this bunker." He pointed as if they didn't know what he was talking about. Tsunade made a fake shocked face.

"Really?" She said while placing a hand on her head.

"Abducted girl?" Yasuo chimed in with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at him quickly, both forgetting he was there.

"Uh yes-"

"A recent case, but we have it under control. Mr. Kiyoshi, how about we head back to the main tower in Konoha?" Tsunade interrupted. Yasuo nodded and stared off to the distance.

"Where's the car?" Yasuo questioned after looking ahead for a minute. The officers discontinued the setting up of the perimeter to let Lady Tsunade, Mr. Kiyoshi, and Chief Officer Thi through. Mr. Kiyoshi continued to walk ahead of them, not at all paying attention to Tsunade and Thi. Other officers assumed the pupil formation and surrounded them all and marched along with them to the specially decorated SUV for guess.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Kiyoshi?" Tsunade asked as a chauffer opened the door to the truck.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep." He said as though he were talking to neither Tsunade or the C.O. Thi…

* * *

Ten reveiw....Thats all I want :)


	4. You know it I know it We all know it

**Gone and Mine**

**Chapter 4: **You know it. I know it. We all know it.

_And here it is…_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep." Yasuo said as though he were talking to neither Tsunade or the C.O. Thi…

"Yes sir." Said the chauffer as he saluted Mr. Kiyoshi and C.O. Thi and bowed to Lady Tsunade. Tsunade looked over her shoulder as she climbed in.

"You should come with us too, Chief Thi." She said casually as she slid to the opposite side of the truck.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Chief Thi bowed before entering the vehicle. The chauffer closed the door behind him and rushed to the driver seat.

"Of course." Tsunade smiled as she gave him an eerie grin. "Chief Thi….What's your first name?" She questioned.

"Kona, ma'am." He said while removing his uniform cap. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, Kona, I want to keep this as casual as possible. I don't want the people of Konoha getting upset at me. Especially Sakura." Tsunade said while looking out the window. The car zigzagged through the streets of the city. "Whatever questions you have, I and Mr. Kiyoshi will gladly answer, but these answers are confidential. They are not to be allowed in the report. Understand?" Tsunade stated, now looking into to his face. Yasuo opened his eyes when she spoke his name and joined her at staring at him.

"I assure you, Lady Tsunade and Mr. Kiyoshi, I won't-"

"Please, just call me Yasuo."

"Uhm…Fine, Mr. Yasuo, I assure both you and Lady Tsunade, confidentiality will be expressed extremely in this situation." Kona made eye contact with both of the leaders.

"Good." Tsunade and Yasuo said in an awkward unison. Kona blinked, feeling as though he had sold his soul to Satan himself.

----

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw lavender walls. 'Hinata's' she though as she sat up and yawned. She stood and stretched, sigh, then stood there. She felt like her brain was trying to tell her something. Trying to remember something important, but she couldn't. The feeling was oddly familiar, so she brushed it off. 'Probably the medication.' She though as she looked at the five orange transparent capsules on the nightstand. She stared at then for moment and turned to see the door opening.

"Sakura? It's me." Sasuke whispered. He poked his cute little head in the room. He saw Sakura standing in the middle of the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura said flatly. "I am hungry." She said after her stomach yelped in pain. Her hand flew to her stomach reflexively and held her head down. She looked up again and lightly laugh. "Did you hear that?!"

"Wow." Smiled Sasuke. He saw her smile curl up and honestly…felt like crying. The past weeks were like hell. Her face didn't change. As if her mouth were stuck in a nonchalant line. She always looked tired, even though she slept for hours longer then the norm. He shook of the feeling and grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat." They ascended down the stairs into Hinata's dark living room.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura said.

"**SURPRISE!!!**" Random people jumped from their hiding places and blew on streamers. Sakura would have jumped, but the medication kept her calm. She smiled weakly while looking around.

"Surprise Sakura." Sasuke said sweetly as he leaned over to kiss her. Sakura barely flinched and kissed him back.

"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto and Kiba sang loudly. Everyone laughed and flooded around Sakura to hug her. After about ten minutes of _'Sakura, I'm glad you're back' _and _'I missed you so much.'_ Hinata stood on her mahogany wooden coffee table with Naruto's help and tried to speak over everyone's chatter.

"Excuse me. Everyone?" Hinata's words were swallowed up and ignored. "**HEY!!!**" She shouted. Minus Sakura, everyone jumped at how loud and bass-y Hinata's voice could be. "Okay. I just want to tell Sakura…That we were all praying for her safety and return. This party isn't random, it's to celebrate how much we appreciate you and to show how much missed you." Hinata spoke. Her eyes watered as her voice lightly shook at the end. Naruto grinned with held-back tears, Ino nodded so hard, her pony tail whip-lashed and whacked Tenten and Shino in the eyes, which caused them to loose a few held-back tears of their own. Kakashi unseeingly smiled under his face mask. Kurenai leaned on Anko as they both smiled with tears sliding down their cheeks. Kiba nodded as Sasuke hugged Sakura. Sakura's smile grew wider. She held her head down and busted into tears.

"You guys rock." Sakura managed she say in between hiccups. Hinata rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Okay, okay, No need to get too mushy!!!" Naruto said as he quickly wiped back his stray blond strands, secretly removing tears. "**HIT IT GAI SENSEI!!!!**" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Lee and Gai, who were standing next to Hinata's stereo with a DJ Hero hooked up to it.

"**LET KICK IT YOUTH STYLE!!!**" Lee and Gai shouted in unison. "Shots" By LMFAO featuring Lil'John vibrated through the speakers as the lights started to flicker.

_~ SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SH-SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SH-SHOTS SHOTS!!! ~_

Everyone sang loudly while dancing around wildly. Neji was actually passing around small cups. Naruto was holding a bottle shaped to look like shot bottle, but it was only sprite. Unfortunately, Shino and Shikamaru though it's be funny to spike it.

_~ DA DA DA DAAH DUH DAT DAH DA DA DAAAAH DAUH!!!! ~_

_----_

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and thanked God there were regular lights. She sigh and couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing. Hard. She almost collapsed and wet herself. Her eyes water as she hiccupped giggling while holding on the nearest counter. Sasuke came in after her with a slightly worried look.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke touched her shoulder. She spun around and face Sasuke with a red face. She instantly bent over laughing.

"Sasuke!" She yelped. "I- Hahahahaaa- I don't- Ahahahaa- I can't breathe!" She rolled onto her side.

"It wasn't funny." Sasuke said as he wiped his face clear of alcoholic sprite. He shook his head and let out a light chuckle. 'I had to jinx it' He thought to himself.

_**------( 5 Minutes ago...)------**_

"_Sasuke." Sakura said after spotting Sasuke in front of the steps. She moved through the dancing people. He looked up._

"_Yeah?" He shouted over the speaker._

"_You should probably move. Shikamaru is making out with Ino at the top of the steps and a drink might fall over on you." She looked up the stairs and saw Shikamaru's hands all over Ino as she slid her legs open for easy access._

"_I've been to numerous parties with you and no one has ever spilt a drink-"_

_SPLOOSH. Sasuke's head was attacked by a red plastic cup and alcoholic sprite. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It all happened in slow motion. She saw it coming…But didn't stop it. She was glad she didn't. Sasuke stood there with a pricelessly lost face. Sakura's stomach started to shake as she let out giggles._

"_Don't laugh at me." Sasuke said with a straight face. Sakura started laughing harder and rushed of to the kitchen. He followed._

**_-----(End Flashback)-----_**

Sasuke sighed and continued to wipe himself dry. Sakura started to calm down as she relaxed and laid across the floor. She laid on the cool tiles for a moment. She could still hear the music vibrating from the room next to the kitchen. Sasuke laid down with her.

"You know." Sakura said. Her voice slightly bubbled from leftover laugher. "You'd think I'd freak out."

"About what?"

"This party. All the loud music, flashing lights, and multiple people. You'd think I would go all psycho, but I like it." Sakura looked at him.

"Is that good?" He asked, looking right back at her.

"I guess. When…" Sakura's sentence trailed off. "I was in a room. It was so quiet and empty. Everything was white. No one was there." She sounded as though she were thinking out loud. "I guess now I hate everything quiet, white, and people less." Sakura tried to remember what happened after she woke up in the room, but it kept coming to her in a bur. She struggled with the memory.

"So you have libraries?" Joked Sasuke. He could see she was trying to remember everything. He didn't want her to. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Let's go back to the party." He said as he sat up and extended a hand.

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed his hand and sat up too. Sasuke stood first and helped her up. They walked into the noisy room. Everyone was either dancing, grinding, or making out. Sakura shook her head. "Let's dance." She smiled.

----

The chauffer reeled the truck into the appropriate parking space and shut off the car. He exited and opened the door closest to Tsunade and grabbed her hand firmly to help her out the truck. Yasuo and Kona followed her out and entered her headquarters.

"Have a seat Kona." Tsunade said as she opened the doors to her office. Yasuo took his seat as if he'd been there plenty of times before. Kona took a seat in an old stylish wooden chair and crossed one leg over the other.

"Okay. Well Kona, with Yasuo here as a witness to what we all say, you can begin asking questions." Tsunade announced as she sat behind a wide mahogany desk. It was covered in high neat stacks with sticky notes on top of them. Kona's eyes shuffled through them curiously.

"Why, Lady Tsunade, We you to alone in the Bunker?" Kona asked. He tried to sound as professional as he could. He didn't want them to think that he was starting to think of them as suspects. Besides, that not right…Right?

"Well-" Tsunade turned her head to Yasuo.

"I wanted to take a private tour of the bunker. To actually see what wonders lied beneath. I heard it was turned into a safe haven for the Hokages, and has been renovated to be as such." Yasuo stated, sounding as if he rehearsed it. Kona nodded, looked at him then to Tsunade.

"Why didn't you take the annual tour that's was scheduled?" Kona asked with no suspicion in his voice. One of his many talents, hiding what he really thought and felt.

"Like Mr. Kiyoshi said. A **private **meeting." Tsunade said. Her word emitted a new tension in thee air that brought along silence in the room. Her eyes were staring directly at Kona. He stared back momentarily and suddenly turned his gaze to Yasuo, who was grinning.

"Okay, how many times have you been there?" Kona asked abruptly. Yasuo was silent with momentary surprise. Kona watched him to see if he'd look at Tsunade. He did.

"Just once, when you found us earlier." He spoke smoothly as a wide snake-ish smile came across his face. Kona knew they were lying, but he knew they knew he knew they were. Kona nodded his head again.

"Look." Kona sighed as he sat back in the chair. "If you two have something going on between each other, that's fine, I'll keep quiet about it, but I just need to know the truth." The room grew quiet.

"Do not put it in the report. If this leaks, you'll have some serious troubles to get through." Tsunade said. Yasuo lightly blushed with the same smile plastered. Tsunade stood and gestured for Kona to leave. "There you have you _truth _now leave. Good day Officer Thi."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kona stood and bowed to her. "Ambassador Kiyoshi." Kona said while saluting him. He turned an exited the office.

"Mr. Thi." Yasuo had followed him to the hallow corridor. Kona stopped and re-saluted him. "At ease, Officer." He said quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Kiyoshi?" Kona said, he was irritated, but hid it.

"I feel like you do not believe me or Lady Tsunade." Yasuo said. His eye were glowing. Kona felt uneasy. It feet as though Yasuo was looking into this thoughts. He inwardly shuddered. "What do you really think is going on?" Yasuo slightly leaned back.

"Honestly?" Kona rhetorically started. "I think you have something to do with the abduction of Sakura Haruno." He said bluntly, yet quiet. Yasuo continued to smile.

"I'm a powerful man, Officer. You know it. I know it. We all know it. I'm the guy who makes trading possible between the surrounding nations by visiting the leaders of the lands. I'm respected by any and every elite ninja and normal citizen. I can buy a helicopter and blow it up for no apparent reason." Yasuo paused and laughed, half excepting Kona to join him. He didn't. "I'm the face of Konoha. Tsunade is merely the body that keeps me in shape by sending me to foreign countries. If you think anyone would even believe that, then you better be ready for hell." Yasuo finished coldly, but still he smiled.

"So you're not denying that you had something to do with Haruno's case and you're threatening me with your political power and position?" Kona said, now angry. Yasuo's eye's flickered with agitation. Kona started back at them with anything **but **fear.

"I had nothing to do with that it." Yasuo stated, as if he practiced saying it in a mirror.

"With the Haruno case?" Kona countered.

"Are you investigating me, Officer?" Yasuo said.

"Why not just answer the question? The innocent do not hide from the law, because they have nothing to hide." Kona said as he started to turn around and walk away.

"I'm not hiding. I'm standing right in front of you." Yasuo hissed.

"Obviously, but am I looking at an ambassador with a fetish for Hokages or a rapist who has a fetish for young ladies?" Kona spat over his shoulder. He quietly walked down the hall, with Yasuo's eye beaming into his back. He entered the elevator and turned around to find Yasuo right in front of the closing doors.

"**Watch your back.**" Yasuo hissed viciously as the doors continued to shut.

"Alrighty then." Sighed Kona as the elevator lowered to the first floor..."I'm not scared of a coward..."

* * *

I'll update asap, sorry you all had to wait so long...Projects are dumb. Grrrrrr... :3 lol


End file.
